Love on Ice
by gleekyxklainerxkurtx188
Summary: FigureSkater!Kurt is 28 yo and has won more competition than he can count, and for this year Olympics, he is asked to be paired with Blaine Anderson, a 21 yo fresh face to this sport. He is the change Kurt needed to bring him back to happiness. This is their journey of friendship, love, as they find happiness is themselves and realize that they both need each other. OLYMPICS!KLAINE


**A/N: WELCOME to my one-shot fanfic, based on OLYMPICS! KLAINE, both figure skaters who found what they are looking for in each other.**

 **SEE THE LINKS TO THE PERFORMANCES IN THE END OR RIGHT NOW, I suggest right now, before you read the fanfic, why? It will help you picturize it better, just trust me on this so**

 **PLEASE SEE THESE LINKS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE, YOU'LL THANK ME LATER**

 **(REMOVE SPACES)**

 **BLAINE PERFORMING FOR KURT & SUE**: www .youtube watch?v = I2n36XkAMTI

 **KURT PERFORMING ON HIS OWN:** www. youtube watch?v = cSKVuhbCyhUSONG

 **KLAINE GALA PERFORMANCE:** www. youtube watch?v = eysNtspIDWs

 **KLAINE FINAL PERFORMANCE:** www .youtube watch?v = wOEKdWrtz6U

 **ENJOY THE STORY! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HERE, AND THESE AMAZING FIGURE SKATERS INSPIRED THIS FANFIC!**

 **IGNORE MY FANTASTICAL GRAMMAR :D**

* * *

 **Love on Ice**

Kurt Hummel, was just another boy from small town, Lima, Ohio. With huge dreams to break out of his shell and do what he loved to do. He was a dynamic performer, he could sing, dance, sew but most of all he was an angel on ice. But of course, he always had to suppress his urge to do figure skating to save his father the embarrassment of having his son, who already is considered effeminate to dance in skin tight clothes on ice. But he did find his time to do so, when the town went to sleep, and just a few minutes before daybreak, he would grab his skates in the winter and go to the local rink to skate. And During the summers, he tipped off the security guard and cleaners, by paying them a little extra so he could have the skating rink all to himself before hours.

It wasn't until he graduated, and moved to New York, he began signing himself up for competitions after competitions, from skating nationals to internationally held competition. And soon, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, had an entire spread about him in all top notch magazines and newspaper, as the fresh face of USA Figure skating champions and two time Olympics winner along with his old partner in crime, Quinn Fabray. He was 28 now and was preparing for his third Olympics win. This time the competing was tougher than ever, and he had to up his game, the worse part was, Quinn. She recently conceived a baby with her longtime boyfriend, Alex, just one month before Olympics and he needed a partner.

He was sitting in his coach's office, Sue Sylvester, a national champion back in her day as well. And she just proposed the wackiest idea ever.

"I'm telling you, Hummel, this is the dawn of a new age, with legal marriage out there, and all these new up and coming trends, no one would even believe this risqué move you're about to do. And just imagine the publicity you'll get"

Kurt rubbed his eyes out of exhaustion from training and stress, he flicked his cigarette away and said "I don't know Sue, The guy you're telling me about is, A, not only shorter than me, B, He's _only_ 20, and… he doesn't have enough experience, to compete at the Olympics"

Sue sighed" "Look Porcelain, he may not have as many awards as you do or titles, but he's fresh, he's new, and he's perfect to be your partner, I've seen him skate. And I'm sure he could lift you up and spin you around because the guy's got some muscles, unlike you, my skinny effeminate sweet corn-fed porcelain, just come on and see him at least once, he's waiting outside"

"Fine" Kurt said and stood up. He grabbed his skates and followed Sue outside her office to meet the dweeb who from afar Kurt could tell was definitely short but built non-the less.

"Young Burt Reynolds, time to show what you've got" The guy turned around and smiled, he was wearing a ridiculous bow tie over his costume, looking preppy as fuck, so not Kurt's type.

"This is the famous Kurt Hummel, it's so nice to meet you, and I'm Blaine Anderson"

"Yeah, same thing kid, now show me if you got what it takes to be my partner," Kurt said.

 **YOUTUBE SEARCH:**

"Death of a Bachelor" Figure Skating Edition"

Blaine nodded eagerly, and of all things he adjusted his bowtie before he skated down to the center of the rink, Kurt sat cross-legged on the front seats next to Sue. The music began to play and Kurt was shook, the way Blaine carried himself on the ice, with the confidence and poise and dare he say… grace. Kurt always assumed himself to be the most graceful dance on ice, but this was something next level. And to be honest, it made Kurt feel just a tinge of concern because no doubt this guy could be his partner, and qualify for the Olympics, but the way Blaine performed. Kurt was afraid for the first time in 10 years. There was another man just as talented on ice as he was, he would steal his title within a fortnight and no one would blink an eye at Kurt if that happened.

As Blaine finished, he took a bow when Sue started clapping, Kurt crossed his arms and glared at Blaine, there was no way he would give this newsie any applause, he still had to prove himself, and he also won't outshine him that's for sure.

"So does this mean I got the part?" Blaine asked, skating over to Sue.

Sue looked down at Kurt and said "Porcelain?"

Kurt sighed, grabbing his skates, he turned around and began walking up the steps towards the exit as he said "5 am sharp, tomorrow, don't be late"

* * *

 **(THIRD WEEK)**

Kurt was on time as usual, and just like how things had been this entire week, Blaine was late, an hour late, _fucking typical_ he thought. They always arrived 3 hours before Sue did, to practice the basics and warm up. And Blaine always showed up two hours late. This did give Kurt an added advantage, he got the rink to himself, and he just loved that peace of gliding across the ice, without anyone intruding on him, in his little bubble of privacy he closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the feeling of serenity. Kurt had a tough life, he came out 8 years ago after his first Olympic win, he was also single and liked to keep it that way. He did not have a good past regarding relationships.

His first boyfriend was Damian. After his big win at the Olympics he started going out with this guy he met during practice, and little did he know Damian was only with him for fame and to get his own spot at the games. That relationship ended after 3 years; he then met Adam. At the music store, and they hit it off. It was amazing the first 3 years, Kurt was ready to settle down and get married to him, and he was perfect. But then came the abuse, he started coming home late and drunk, he would beat Kurt up and threatened him not to tell anyone or else he would kill his dad. Kurt didn't compete that year in the nationals. After 2 more years of going through that abuse and letting Adam cheat on him as well as abuse him. His best friend and partner came to visit him when he missed the first practice to prepare for this year's Olympics, and she entered their apartment to find Adam beating the shit out of him. She called 911 and ever since that day Kurt didn't see Adam ever again.

That was also the day when the entire media went crazy over his little news, he didn't go out in public and focused on winning this year's Olympic, and that's why he was being tough on Blaine. Seeing him so fresh, and vibrant with energy and charisma. It bothered him, he was still healing, still broke a bit inside. And then there was Blaine, cute, sexy, glowing as ever, Kurt couldn't deny he did feel a tiny bit attraction towards him, he was no doubt good looking. And their routine practice didn't help settle his attraction. But this could never happen. Not only was Blaine 8 years younger than him, but he was also new to the sport, he had so much to do in life, and Kurt didn't believe in love anymore after Adam. And to be honest, he couldn't trust a man now.

A part of him died that day when Adam first beat him, Blaine was better off without Kurt, and Kurt was better off without any relationships ever, because true love wasn't real, never was, and never will be.

Kurt got up from the ice and skated over to the stereo box on the edge of the rink. He looked at the clock, 6 am, one more hour till Blaine came, perfect. Kurt pressed play and began free skating, as he sang out the lyrics of the song instead, and skated along to the music.

 **YOUTUBE SEARCH:**

 **"Jun Hwan Cha 2016 Jr. GPF EX 'One Day I'll Fly Away"**

As Kurt finished the song, he stopped in the middle of the rink, breathless from adrenaline and the sorrow that came from singing what was on his mind. He then heard someone clapping not from afar, he looked up and saw Blaine standing on the edge of the rink entrance with a big smile on his face.

"That was so amazing, Kurt! I knew you could sing, but sing _and_ skate! That was simply breathtaking" Blaine said, Kurt turned away from Blaine and went to stop the stereo, he wiped the stray tears that had leaked while he was singing his heart out, thinking he was alone; he can't let Baine see his vulnerable side. "You're late, again." Kurt said.

Blaine skated over to Kurt as he said "Yeah, I'm sorry, it's just my boyfriend, he-"

Kurt turned abruptly making Blaine stumble as he said "I don't want to hear about your boyfriend, Anderson, get to work, we have only a few days left before we leave for PyeongChang"

Oh yeah, and he had a boyfriend, all the more reason to remind Kurt that those intimate moments they shared on the ice during practice was just a routine and not real. Blaine always tried to initiate conversations but Kurt always shot him down or didn't give him answers instead of just one word. Blaine had tried to bond with him but there was no breaking the icy cold exterior of this man. Blaine, however, was always moved by Kurt when he performed, and when they performed their Olympics routines together, he felt so at peace, and so at the moment as they glided on the ice. Blaine felt like they really did share a connection on the ice, but he wanted that connection or at least friendship off ice as well. But Blaine had to remind himself no matter how many times Blaine, swung Kurt across the ice, lifted him up in the air, pressed his body close to the older man, he was still in a relationship. He knew about Kurt's abusive relationship everyone knew, he loved how Kurt had kept himself so composed after all that he admired his bravery.

But the connection they shared only stayed on ice because Kurt didn't let his walls down for Blaine to penetrate it. Blaine won't give up this easily if they wanted to slay this performance he had to get Kurt to at least communicate with him better.

* * *

It was almost 8 pm and they had been rehearsing the same routine on Roxanne from Moulin Rouge for the past 7 hours straight. Sue had already left telling them to continue their work. Kurt was beyond tired and agitated, he kept fucking up his lif because Blaine couldn't get the right grip on his thigh to lift him up higher above his shoulders. They both collapsed the fifth time going over the same step.

"You know I have an idea," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded and asked "what?"

"Let's skip that step and put a new one in"

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Get up" Blaine said, and Kurt did, he skated over to Blaine and waited for his instructions for the step he had in mind,

"okay so when we spin out to the left, I'm going to grab your waist and hips and spin you, when you spin, I'll give you a little push, what you have to do is, stretch your legs open as you come out of the spin, and like my arms direct you, put your thighs over my shoulders, facing me"

Kurt scoffed and said "so basically, what you're suggesting is that my crotch is going to be in your face by the end of this step as we glide?"

Blaine blushed and nodded biting his lip "um, yeah, that's pretty much it"

"We're the first two gay men performing in the Olympics, and you want us to do this provocative move at an international level for the entire world to see, on a song from a musical about a courtesan and a man"

Blaine rolled his eyes, he grabbed Kurt's hand and said "okay, so let's just practice the move, at least, and we can debate on this later"

"Fine, play the music from where we start this step in the replacement"

And so Blaine did, after three failed attempts of Kurt swinging his legs over Blaine's shoulders, on the fourth try they finally nailed it, as Kurt swung his legs over Blaine's shoulders, and Blaine carried him across the ice, his head resting on Kurt's pelvis and his hands on his hips as Kurt gripped the back of his head before Blaine slid him down to the ice.

They were both breathless by the end of the step, Kurt's cheeks flushed as he stared into Blaine's eyes, both of them trying to catch their breaths. "That was…" Blaine said, still holding Kurt tightly against his chest, their nose almost brushing against one another.

"Yeah" Kurt breathed, he didn't move away from Blaine, but when he felt the tension between them grew, and Blaine's hands that were holding him tightly slowly rub down his back and his face leaning in closer. Kurt recoiled away from him, and moved away. He turned around and skated towards the stereo to turn off the music and grabbed his Gatorade.

Taking a long swig from the bottle he said "I'll um, see you tomorrow"

"Wait, Kurt" Blaine called after him and skated quickly towards him.

Kurt stopped and looked at Blaine who was still breathless, he said "have coffee with me?"

"Why?" Kurt asked as if this was the most insane request he has ever gotten from anyone in his life.

"What do you mean why? We're competing for the Olympics, you barely communicate with me if it doesn't concern skating and we only have one week left before we leave for the tournament, and I barely know anything about you"

Kurt scoffed and flung his skates over his shoulder and said arrogantly "you can google it"

"wow, you know what fine, at least I tried, if you want to win you have to get rid of that ice princess attitude" Blaine rolled his eyes and began taking his skates off, there was no breaking Kurt Hummel, he took his time packing up his equipment in the locker room and proceeded towards the exit.

The moment he stepped outside, he barely even notice someone standing beside the exit door until he heard "so about the coffee…"

Blaine jumped and said when he saw Kurt "Shit, fuck! You scared me"

"So… coffee…? I know this great place not that far from here, we can go there" Kurt suggested, not looking up from the pavement, as he took a drag from his cigarette. Blaine smirked and said "what changed you mind?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, and flicked his cigarette away "are we going or what?" Blaine smiled and nodded, he didn't want to piss off Kurt, and considering he's by far the most confusing and moody person he has met, intriguing all the same. He didn't want to push him away. They both walked down the street in silence, towards the coffee shop Blaine had mentioned about, the silence wasn't uncomfortable, but actually a bit comforting even. After such a vigorous intense routine practice they had, the cold wind blowing in their faces kind of brought them down from the high of emotions.

By the time they reached the coffee shop, Blaine insisted on buying him coffee, and surprised Kurt by actually knowing his coffee order, which was wither very creepy but also nice at the same time. Blaine initiated the conversation, and kept it going. Asking about things about Kurt, and then telling something about himself. When he told Kurt he was from Ohio too, that made Kurt a bit more comfortable, and they got a familiar ground to discuss. Kurt found Blaine very easy to talk to, though in the start he was a bit hesitant when Blaine asked him questions. But Blaine made it really easy to trust him, and even though he hated that puppy dog face with a bright smile, he did find it quite endearing, how Blaine was so chirpy and gave of this bright aura of comfort. It made Kurt feel, warm and to his surprise happy.

After that day of coffee, they continued this routine before they had to leave for the competition, Blaine also started to show up early for rehearsals, which to Kurt surprise was strange. Because not only did he come early and on time like him, but he didn't look that happy. He looked upset like something was troubling his mind. It was on their 6th coffee outing, when Kurt asked him about it

"So I like seeing you coming to rehearsal on time for a change, but is it just me or is something bothering you? You don't seem as chirpy as you mostly do" Kurt said, taking a sip of his non-fat mocha

Blaine chuckled bitterly and sighed, he frowned before he said "My boyfriend and I are kind of on the rocks, it's like nothing is working out, and he just doesn't accept that I have to work for so long, and I don't know he was always supportive but he just doesn't like that I'm leaving, and spending so much time here, then when he found out about us doing a duet routine, he didn't like that either… he just doesn't support me, or spends time with me even when I'm there"

"Oh… I see, well I for one thing you should do what makes you happy, and I don't have much experience in relationships but I suppose things do work out"

"Wait, you haven't had a boyfriend? I remember from one of the sports magazines that-"

"Yes, I had an abusive boyfriend, and he was the first and last relationship I had, I just can't trust anyone like that anymore"

"I'm so sorry to hear that Kurt, if there is anything you need, a friend, support, comfort whatever it is you know I'm here for you, I may not be your age but that doesn't mean I can't be there for you"

"That means a lot, Blaine, It's been a while since I was this happy as I am off the ice, and usually the ice is the only place where I can express myself freely"

"you're a beautiful skater, Kurt, you put so much emotion in it and it's just mesmerizing watching you do what you do best, but you need to put yourself out there as well, because a person like you deserves all the love they can get" Blaine said with a smile, he reached for Kurt's hands and held them tightly, Kurt gasped slightly when Blaine did, he stared down at their joined hands, and how Blaine's thumb rubbed his knuckles. He looked up and locked eyes with Blaine's hazel ones, and suddenly everything for him stood still. He felt warmth, he felt comfort, dare he say, looking into Blaine's eyes, it made him feel so overwhelmed with emotions… he felt alive.

Kurt swallowed hard, and glanced back down, tears brimming in his eyelids he said "thank you, Blaine, I'm so sorry I was a bitch when we first met, I'm just so scared of trusting someone again, I can't let my heart and trust be broken again, I just can't…"

Blaine tugged at Kurt's hands to make him look up again, and he said "Kurt, I will _never_ break your heart, you trust me when we dance on ice right?" Kurt nodded, Blaine smiled and continued saying "then trust me off it too, I will _never_ let you fall"

* * *

 **(OLYMPICS-FLIGHT DAY)**

They boarded their airline, as Sue, Blaine and Kurt took their seats, Sue was in the middle aisle and Blaine and Kurt's was a few rows back, next to the window row. Kurt let Blaine sit next to the window because it was his first time flying. As the plane began to get ready for take-off, Blaine's hand immediately darted out to hold his.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, seeing how Blaine was shaking as he stared out the window.

"I've never travelled before, what are the odds of us being in a plane crash?" Blaine asked.

Kurt chuckled and rubbed Blaine's arm as he held his hand tightly in his own, saying "Blaine, we're not going to crash, it's going to be alright"

Blaine looked at him and said "you won't let go of my hand right?" Kurt smiled and shook his head saying "I'll hold it as long as you want me to"

* * *

 **(DAY 1)**

Kurt and Blaine were paired to share the same room for the tournament, if that wasn't hard for Kurt, he doesn't know what else was. Because there he was unpacking his gear and clothes while Blaine was in the shower. He was busy humming to himself and didn't hear Blaine walk out of the shower, or even hear him open the bathroom door, until Blaine said "Hey, Kurt, can you please pass me my shirt from my bed?"

"Sure, which one do you- _ohmygod_ " Kurt dropped his skates on the floor when he turned around and saw a very naked Blaine, clad in only a towel, as the water droplets trickled down the contours of his abs. Kurt always knew he was attractive but this was too much for him to handle. _Focus, Kurt, stop drooling over a guy younger than you, he's already taken, and friends don't do that_ Kurt thought to himself.

"Um, Kurt, you're kind of staring" Blaine said, biting his lip, as his cheeks turned red from noticing that Kurt's eyes were raking up and down his body. Kurt blushed, and looked away, he hastily reached for Blaine's shirt and tossed it towards him before turning his back towards Blaine. Once he heard the bathroom door click shut, Kurt sighed and looked down at his skinny jeans to find himself slightly turned on, _oh god, I hope Blaine didn't see that_ Kurt thought. He then decided that maybe he should change into his sweat pants instead of these tight jeans. Blaine had just changed into his fresh clothes and was making his way out of the bathroom when he looked up and saw, Kurt; his back was facing Blaine, but what made him stop in his tracks was seeing Kurt stripping out of his jeans.

And fuck, he didn't know Kurt went commando when he wore those insanely tight jeans, and because of that he got a very nice view of Kurt's round pert ass, as he bent down to slip his jeans off of his ankles. Blaine yelped when he noticed Kurt was just about to Kurt around and dashed back into the bathroom, clicking the door softly shut so Kurt wouldn't notice. Once he was safely inside, the image of Kurt bending over and exposing his ass wouldn't leave him mind. Not only was Kurt the hottest guy he's been around, he even was hotter than Sebastian and there was no doubt about that, but damn did he have a nice ass. Blaine wanted nothing more to do right now was to bend Kurt over the coffee table and fuck him as hard as possible.

 _Fuck_ Blaine swore under his breath, he can't go outside like this with a hard on, he then proceeded towards the flush, and unzipped his pants in a hurry. He took out his erection and began jerking himself off with images of Kurt bend over and taking his cock flooding through his mind, to relieve the tension. To his surprise he has never come as fast as he did now, that was what Kurt did to him. Blaine sighed and flushed the toilet, he leaned against the sink counter top to catch his breath.

 _Blaine, you have a boyfriend, you can't think about things like that… But, deep down even you know that ever since Kurt came into your life. Nothing has felt the same as it did when you hold him close_ Blaine, turned around and looked into the mirror, seeing how his face was flushed, _But Kurt would never want to be with you, he just sees you as a friend_ Blaine thought.

Though that's what he thought, it was entirely opposite for Kurt because outside, now slipped under the covers of his bed to get some rest before the competition, he had his hands inside his sweat pants, his palm rubbing up and down his cock as the images of Blaine holding him close ran through his mind; there was no denying that Kurt wanted Blaine. But there was no point, Blaine was taken, and happy in his life, why would he want someone broken like him.

* * *

 **(GALA-BEFORE COMPETITON)**

It's the third day since they came here, and the figure skaters were busy in practicing their routine for the Olympics opening gala. They had tried different songs, different ideas but couldn't settle on one. Sue kept reminding them that they were going to be the first two men to be pair figure skaters for the competition, so stakes were high and all eyes were going to be on them.

"Maybe, we should rethink how we want to do this" Blaine suggested, as they both took a time out to rethink the routine.

Kurt nodded, swallowing down the last gulp of his Gatorade before saying "what do you have in mind?"

Blaine said "well, like Sue said, all eyes are going to be on us, and we're the most diverse pair either way. We need to show them how two gay men can support their community and leave an impact. Show them that our community isn't wrong for loving someone of the same gender"

"So what are you suggesting?" Kurt asked giving him a skeptic look.

Blaine skated towards the Bluetooth speaker, and selected the song he was thinking off "freestyle it a bit, follow the lyrics it's message, the emotions in, try to tell a story with our performance" He extended his hand forward for Kurt to take and said "just follow my lead and think about the emotions of it, kind of like how you skated while singing to that song"

And so on the day of the gala as Kurt and Blaine heard their team name call up next, Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled widely at him. Kurt took his hand in assurance and said "lets show them what we've got" they both waved at the crowd and took their position on the ice, laying down right there on the cold hard floor waiting for the music to play.

 **YOUTUBE SEARCH:**

 **Stay, Tessa Virtue Scott Moir OLYMPICS**

* * *

The gala was a success, and through each competition they passed by till they made it to the finals, everyone was talking about the chemistry between them, they were the talk of the entire competition, Blaine had a lot of questions thrown his way by the news team and sports magazine writers asking if he was nervous, and the idea of skating with a male, whether he was gay or straight. But the biggest question of all that was asked by both Kurt and Blaine was, were they dating each other because their chemistry on ice suggested otherwise. Blaine had politely answered no to all of them, and for some reason that did kind of tugged at Kurt's heart. He can't let something like this affect him and his work. He just can't, but it did, he had been alone for so long, and there was no doubt that the more time he spent around Blaine the more he fell for him, deeper and deeper every day.

He did tried avoiding him but it was difficult not to, during rehearsals for their Moulin Rouge theme, which alone was enough to tug at his heart even more, because of the close proximity of some steps, the way Blaine's hand caressed his arm as they moved together, how he took his hand, held him by the waist and lifted him and pressed his body close to his. This was not helping Kurt, and sharing a room with him didn't either. As for Blaine he was having the time of his life, and around Kurt he never knew just how fun he is, and such an easy person to talk to. And of course he was incredibly hot, and the more they practiced their Moulin Rouge routine for the finals. It wasn't the physical attraction at all, for some reason whenever they did practice their routine, when 'Come What May' came on in their medley, often Kurt would unintentionally start to sing the song, in a low voice, but man, he craved to hear him sing it out loudly.

So a day before the finals, Blaine asked "Kurt, you sing right?"

"Yes, force of habit, from being in the school choir and music program" Kurt said, as he did his stretches to practice the routine one last time, Sue had already left, leaving them to go over their routine one more time.

"Can we try this once, without the lyrics, just the music, I really want to hear you sing Come What May" Blaine asked, a bit of hesitancy in his voice, because he didn't want to creep Kurt out.

Kurt pursed his lips and said "well that is an odd request and-"

"You don't have to do it if you feel uncomfortable" Blaine said hurriedly, not wanting to make Kurt feel weird and uncomfortable around him, he didn't want to hurt their friendship they've just established not too long ago

Kurt chuckled and pressed play to the music, "I didn't say no, come on, one more practice and then we need to rest" The only problem was, this practice led too much for his imagination. As they skated through their routine, Kurt's voice echoing while he sang the lyrics, in between Blaine joined in the song too. Making Kurt smile, but they didn't stop, they kept eye contact throughout and let loose, singing and skating through the entire song. Until they paused as the song came to an end, Blaine slightly had dipped Kurt to the side, his forehead resting on Kurt's bare collarbone. They stayed like that for a moment catching their breaths.

Blaine was the first open to look up, he kept his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist as Kurt straightened himself up but didn't move away. When they both locked eyes with one another, it was Blaine who moved first, pressing his lips to Kurt's. At first he didn't move his lips, afraid Kurt would push him away, it was after a second though that Kurt responded ever so slightly moving his lips against Blaine's. His hand that was resting on his shoulder for support moved up to cup Blaine's face. But before he could let himself get lost in the kiss, he remembered where they were, but most importantly, Blaine was dating someone else and this was so wrong. Kurt pulled away from Blaine with a gasp.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt cover his mouth before he began to skate away towards the exit of the rink.

Kurt shook his head and said "this was a mistake"

Blaine skated as fast as he could to catch up to Kurt, he grabbed his arm "Kurt, hey, stop"

"No, Blaine, what are we doing? What are _you_ doing? You're already dating someone this is cheating" Kurt said, taking his arm out of Blaine's grip.

"It's not cheating if this is what I want" Blaine said reaching forward to take Kurt's hands in his he said "I know you want this too, Kurt, and I've wanted to do this for a really long time, and I know you wanted to do too"

"We can't" Kurt whispered, his breath shaking as Blaine cupped his face in his hands and said "do you trust me?"

Kurt swallowed hard and looked up at Blaine "yes" he breathed. Blaine brought his face forward and kissed Kurt again, with more passion then this time, he pressed Kurt against the side of the ice rink, making Kurt gasp when he slipped his leg between Kurt's thighs; feeling Kurt harden against his leg. "Do you want this?" Blaine asked against his lips. Kurt should have said no, but god, he did, and there was nothing he could have done to restrain himself for what happened next.

* * *

The next thing he knew he was stumbling inside their shared hotel room, Things were hot and heavy when they had left the rink, Blaine had taken his hand and lead him out, practically running towards their hotel. Once they were inside the elevator, Blaine punched the number of their floor before he turned towards Kurt with the same passion and lust filled look in his eyes, equal to Kurt's own. Kurt grabbed Blaine and pinned him against the elevator wall kissing him with all he had until they reached their floor.

Kurt felt himself being pushed down on the bed, his yoga pants felt too tight at the moment. Blaine growled against Kurt's lips as he climbed on top of him. But before he could strip him out of his clothes he looked down at Kurt taking a deep breath and asked "do you want this?" Kurt stared at him for a few minutes, contemplating whether he wanted this or not and he did. He _really_ wanted Blaine but wouldn't this complicate things between them and Sebastian? "What about Sebastian?"

"He doesn't matter to me anymore" Blaine said immediately,

"But-"

"I want you, Kurt, tell me you want me too" Blaine said, looking deep into Kurt's eyes with earnestly, he knew Blaine wasn't lying, and even though this was totally wrong, Kurt found himself saying yes.

And there they were now, naked, in bed, sweat rolling down his forehead; Kurt's legs wrapped around Blaine's waist and his arms holding on to his shoulders for life, soft pants and moans escaped his mouth as Blaine rocked inside him, sending sparks and shivers down his spine and his entire body. Blaine on the other hand felt the same pleasure and even more. Because while he stared down at Kurt, in between the kisses and bite marks he left over Kurt's chest, seeing how this beautiful man before him let him take control. How soft delicious moans escaped those soft pink lips now flushed and swollen from the kissing they had done, the way his eyes rolled back at every sharp harder thrust, but most of all when he moaned his name, as if he was moaning it in secrecy. This moment, Blaine had never felt as good, alive and happy as he did now. Sharing this with Kurt, and being here with him, this is what he wanted so bad, this is what that lacked in his relationship with Sebastian.

Kurt Hummel was ice, and he was the flame that could melt him, and let him dissolve into sheer pleasure and love in his arms. _Love_ Blaine thought, this is what it felt like.

As they both reached their climax after one more sharp thrust by Blaine that left both of them toppling to their orgasm after 30 minutes of rocking against one another. Blaine was surprised he made this last as long as he did, because he didn't want this moment to end ever. Kurt opened his eyes after they came down from their high, he raked his fingers through Blaine's hair, not saying any word, just simply looking into his eyes. He realized how much he missed having someone close to him, and the way Blaine had been in bed with him, preparing him, touching him ever so softly as if he was the most precious thing he's ever touched in his life, dare he say, Blaine Anderson melted his heart…. But what made him scared the most was, Kurt Hummel was falling in love… and there was nothing he could do about it, he was scared of what could happen if he entertained this knowledge, and have himself be broken again.

But for this moment, he didn't worry himself over it, instead, when Blaine slid out of him and tossed the condom away, cleaning them up with the tissue next to their side table. Blaine went back and settled down next to Kurt, he took him in his arms and kissed his lips one more time, smiling against Kurt's lips, letting one of his hands graze down Kurt's bare thigh to hitch his leg over his own. They shared a few more kisses, still not uttering any word between them, because both of them were afraid to break this blissful spell they were in, they wanted this moment to last.

The Finals were tomorrow, and neither one of them wanted to say goodbye or part in any way, but they didn't say this out loud, instead choose to remain in silent, and drift to the most peaceful night sleep they've ever had.

* * *

 **(FINALS)**

Things weren't as awkward as one would expect them to be, they woke up shared a kiss, each took separate showers, sending shy glances to one another as they passed by each other in the room. They got their outfits for the finals, and their skates so they could grab breakfast and leave for the final event.

As they waited for their turn, Blaine was sitting outside on the change room bench with Sue, letting her give him some final notes for their performance, Kurt stepped out, dressed is dark blood red skin tight unitard, that was see-through from his sides, along with black tight fitted skating pants. Blaine felt his mouth go dry as Kurt approached them with a shy smile on his lips, seeing how Blaine was gawking at him send shivers down his spine. He sat down besides Blaine and took his skates. Blaine waited for Sue to leave to go outside so he could say "you look beautiful"

Kurt blushed and said "thank you, you look amazing too" he looked up at Blaine after tying his skates and saw how his hazel eyes were sparkling with admiration, they stayed quiet, simply staring at one another; Blaine swallowed hard he said "Kurt, I…. about last night… I want… I want you to know that-"

"Please, not now… let's just slay this finals first" Kurt said, he didn't want to break this spell between them, because if Blaine had said he regretted it and they shouldn't have done this, he didn't want to let those words be the cause of their loss in the Olympics. Just for this final dance, he wanted to be in this spell, like Christian & Satine, being together on that stage for their final performance of Come What May. He wanted to remain in this bubble of pure serenity and happiness as long as possible before having to face the music.

Blaine nodded in agreement and took Kurt's hand, leading them out of the room towards the bleachers.

" _Next up, TEAM USA, Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson!"_

When their team was called for their final performance, Kurt looked at Blaine and said "just like we practiced?"

"Yes" Blaine breathed and squeezed Kurt's hand, as they both entered the ice rink to give their final show of a lifetime that everyone will never forget as it goes down in history

 **YOUTUBE SEARCH:**

 **(Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir's Moulin Rouge at PyeongChang 2018 | Music Mondays)**

The entire arena broke into a standing ovation and cheers, Blaine was panting when he lifted Kurt up from his thigh, Kurt had tears in his eyes and so did Blaine. He threw his arms around Blaine's shoulders and hugged him tightly, burying his face in Blaine's neck and Blaine did the same, his arms coming to wrap around his waist, letting the sound of cheers and applause drown in his focus. Because he has finally done it, and here he was now, standing in the Olympics, holding the most beautiful man in the world after giving the performance of a lifetime with the complete and utter devotion and admiration he had for the sport as well as for Kurt.

* * *

After they had gotten back to the stand, they waited for their scores since they were the last team to perform, their score would be the one to reveal the position they had earned. And as they sat holding each other's hands, they were in shock because when the presenter announced, "And the Gold Medal goes to… TEAM USA! Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine went into complete and utter shock, burying his face in Kurt's shoulder he let himself cry in happiness as Kurt did the same. "Thank you, for believing in me, Kurt" He said, sobbing into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt wiped his tears with his hands and said " _always_ , Blaine. I'm so proud of you" The younger boy and first time official Olympic winner pulled back and whispered "I want you to be"

Then as they proceeded towards the medal ceremony, they stood hand in hand after receiving their gold medal, both of them elated and so proud of each other. After the ceremony, Sue ushered them towards their interviews, where suddenly Blaine heard someone calling his name, he frowned hearing the familiar voice, and stopped right where the paparazzi were snapping pictures of them.

"Sebastian?" Blaine gasped, seeing his boyfriend running up to the, wearing the VIP pass he had left at home for him, throughout the entire competition he hadn't heard a single call for him, not even a good luck before he left for the Olympics, but what now?

Blaine took his hand away from Kurt when Sebastian had pushed him to the side to wrap his arms around Blaine saying "Oh, honey, I've missed you so much, my Olympic winner" Blaine looked to the side seeing the hurt look crossing his face, but what he wasn't prepared was for what happened next, Sebastian grabbed his face and kissed him, right there and then, in front of the cameras. Blaine's eyes widened in shock and he groaned din protest, until Sebastian let go of him. He turned around to see Kurt with tears filling in his eyes, his bottom lip trembling trying to hold himself together after seeing the man he was falling for kissing his _boyfriend_ , the same man he had slept with yesterday, the same man he trusted now gradually ripping his heart in two.

"Kurt…" Blaine said, pushing Sebastian off of him, and trying to reach for Kurt.

"Don't… you've done enough, I shouldn't have trusted you" Kurt said, his voice cracking with emotion, he turned around to go towards the panel and get this over and done with so he could catch the first flight home and far away from Blaine.

He heard Sebastian saying to Blaine "come on, Killer, I can't tell you how happy I am of you"

Blaine ripped his hand out from Sebastian's hand and said "we're done, Sebastian!" he then ran up towards Kurt where he was standing next to Sue in front of the interview panel, and without another thought he ran up straight to Kurt, grabbing him by his waist and kissing him right there and then for the entire world to see on their TV screens and social media live. Kurt moaned in surprise, his hand coming up to hold Blaine's biceps to brace himself. Blaine then parted their lips and not letting the loud interviewer's questions that had erupted due to his kiss, he whispered against Kurt's lips "I know this is crazy, but there is no one there for me, Kurt, and Sebastian means nothing, you're the one I want… I love you, Kurt Hummel, please say you'll have me"

Kurt then moved his head away from Blaine to look into his eyes, both of the men ignoring the questions and exclaims of praises and cheers being thrown in their way, because they were the hottest new pair that the Olympics fans and interviewers were rooting for. So without any further hesitation, he knew from looking into Blaine's eyes, that he meant it, and he had spent so much time in loneliness it's about time Kurt Hummel takes chances again, and Blaine was one of them. He said,

"I love you too"

 **~THE END~**

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this mini, one shot fanfic! I enjoyed writing it. Inspired after watching this year's Olympics Figure skating amazingly talented performers! And my fav of the competition Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir!**

 **HERE ARE ALL THE LINKS TO THE PERFORMANCE I'VE USED AS A REFERENCE TO THIS FANFIC AND IT'S PLACEMENTS IN IT (REMOVE SPACES)**

 **BLAINE PERFORMING FOR KURT & SUE: ** www .youtube watch?v = I2n36XkAMTI

 **KURT PERFORMING ON HIS OWN:** www. youtube watch?v = cSKVuhbCyhUSONG

 **KLAINE GALA PERFORMANCE:** www. youtube watch?v = eysNtspIDWs

 **KLAINE FINAL PERFORMANCE:** www .youtube watch?v = wOEKdWrtz6U


End file.
